muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Steve Whitmire
First Appearance as Ernie I am a little confused about his first appearance as performing Ernie. The segment on the Expedition Sketches page that tells his first appearance contains an EKA of Episode 3199, which aired in early 1994. I feel very positive that his first screening was in Sesame Street Stays Up Late!, which aired at the end of 1993. Is there some way to tell when his first appearance is by listening to his voice? When I saw the special, he didn't sound much like Jim Henson, in my opinion. [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 20:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, it's definitely him in the special. But note that "ekas" mean earliest known (as in earliest where we have a full page chart), not earliest period. The Life on the Street book sources that as Whitmire's first Ernie sketch and gives the date as 1993, so that's good enough for us. We're still missing quite a few Season 25 episodes, as well as Season 24. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Steve Whitmire on Sesame Street. I just realized something. Steve Whitmire has done alot on Sesame Street work through out times. Before he took over Kermit the Frog and Ernie on Sesame Street, I remember he did Surprise the Dwarf from the Sesame Street News sketch, We got the Wrong Dwarfs. He also did Henry the Pig (from The Monsterpiece Theater skit, One flew over the Cuckoo's Nest), and a pumkin anything muppet person at a subway station who asked the lady "Is this the D Train?" And so on...... -- User:BuddyBoy600 :Again, what you remember is not evidence. Furthermore, Buddy Boy, nothing personal, but your comments indicate that you have a habit of rashly assuming Whitmire performed characters (he was provably not Henry the Pig). You listed characters on Talk:ALF, in addition to theorizing Whitmire was ALF, who sound nothing like Whitmire, sometimes nothing like each other, and where a provable other performer is known. Please stop claiming Whitmire performed a character or adding such a claim *unless* you can supply solid evidence. Often for very minor characters, you won't find any direct sources, but if you're going by a guess or what it sounds like to you, the best procedure is to post a link to the clip on the talk page. Then see if others agree with you, or if a consensus is reached as to who the performer is. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:40, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Attention This is a good foundation for an article; I think more work can be done. Right now, the main source for quotes and information is a Muppet Central interview. That's a great source, but there's other sources that we could mine. Of Muppets and Men has two pages on Whitmire that are full of good quotes. MuppetFest Memories also has a lot of potential info. The Muppet Show Fan Club newsletters had an article about Whitmire, and another one about Rizzo's development. The article could also use a general copy-edit to improve the style and flow. -- Danny (talk) 16:03, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :This attention tag has been here since Feburary. Do you think it could still be improved, or could the attention tag be taken out now? --Minor muppetz 02:55, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Wording "Shares the same birthday (September 24) as fellow Muppeteer and Kermit performer, Jim Henson." Can this be changed to something that gives Jim a little bit more prominence? He created the whole shebang; that warrants more than "fellow Muppeteer and Kermit performer" I'd say. --Cantus Rock 19:46, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I'll just take out the whole description. That seems to be one of those lines left over from Wikipedia or something. No intro is needed for Jim in this case, and you're right, it does sound a bit insulting. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:57, 15 September 2006 (UTC) ::Agreed, although, it makes sense to highlight Whitmire first, since it is his page. :::I do think its cool to highlight that all of Kermit's performers have the same birthday. -- Brad D. (talk) 20:17, 15 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah that fact should be included in some way (its such a crazy coincidence).. --Cantus Rock 21:02, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it is the trivia section, and what's more trivial then that? -- Brad D. (talk) 01:51, 16 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::Well, the problem was clearly with the wording. Plus, the page already makes it clear, earlier in the article both Jim Henson and Steve Whitmire played Kermit, so to introduce it like a new fact seems odd. It might be worth adding to Kermit the Frog, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:02, 16 September 2006 (UTC) Attention See for a description of what this page needs... -- Danny (talk) 17:22, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :Work has been done over the last few months. However, I think more info could be given on him taking over the role of Kermit. I know that there are some interviews (such as the one at Muppet Central) that could be referenced. I expanded the section title to "Continuing Kermit and Others", because it mentioned other characters that he has taken over as. However, after making additional paragraphs, I haven't been able to think of much to say about him taking over as Kermit (and the same paragraph basically just mentions Steve taking over as both Kermit and Beaker. Kermit should have his own paragraph, not just one that is shared with Beaker). --Minor muppetz 19:16, 4 October 2006 (UTC) ::I think a paragraph about Steve's initial difficulty becoming Kermit's new performer would be a good addition to his page. I mean, that was a pretty important moment for him in his muppeteering career, and in comparison with the mentions of the other characters he's performing now, the Kermit section is pretty small. Mazzy 03:43, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :::Well, the Kermit section is now bigger. --Minor muppetz 16:08, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Well... then that's wonderful! Glad to see that there's more info on it now. --Mazzy 00:42, 8 July 2007 (UTC)